


The Wall of Eden-The First Wall Slam

by DarknessAndFyre



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Come Eating, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessAndFyre/pseuds/DarknessAndFyre
Summary: So, I always wondered in what circumstances was the hole created in the Wall of Eden. This is just one suggestion...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	The Wall of Eden-The First Wall Slam

The hole that was created, that the humans  
left the Garden from, was Aziraphale  
slamming Crawley against the Wall. Here’s  
that story, behind the Wall.

It was another beautiful day in Eden. Aziraphale had been spending a lot of time with his adversary, the demon Crawley. He was pleasant enough company, he supposed.  
Aziraphale was an Angel, made to guard the Wall that wrapped around the Garden of Eden. Crawley was a Demon, a Fallen Angel, sent up to tempt the angel from his duties guarding the Garden.

The Demon slithered up to Aziraphale in the Garden and started making chit chat. Aziraphale was in no mood for the Demon’s wiles today and he let him know. He slammed the Demon against the bottom of the Wall, creating the hole. 

Crawley was shocked to see such power from his adversary. If truth be known, he felt flustered and a little bit strange. Something was happening to his body. He lurched forward and grabbed onto Aziraphale, tilting his head to capture his lips in what later would be known as kissing. Aziraphale trembled but, didn’t push the Demon away. In fact, he drew Crawley nearer to himself. 

He grabbed the Demon’s hand and pulled him into some conveniently placed bushes. Crawley fell heavily on top of the Angel. They ground their bodies, their wonderfully, sensitive human bodies, together. Aziraphale murmured,  
“It would be a shame to let these bodies go to waste.”  
“Oh yes!” Crawley agreed. Even though Crawley was technically a Fallen Angel, he had still retained his original human shaped corporation. It was the same in order to be able to get closer to the humans, to entice them to sin.

He never thought that he would be the one that would end up being tempted. The Angel was very adept at tempting.

Crawley reached down and grasped Aziraphale’s cock to slide it against his own. Aziraphale’s breath stuttered, by God, Crawley’s skilled fingers felt so good on his cock. Aziraphale’s fingers found their mark entangled in Crawley’s magnificent fire red locks, cascading down his shoulders. He grasped them as he kissed the Demon senseless.

Crawley straddled Aziraphale, clenching him within his strong thighs. He lifted his body and grasped Aziraphale to work his shaft. Aziraphale’s pale blue eyes gazed into Crawley’s golden eyes and something passed between them, in that moment. A connection, a sharing of essence that would never be broken.

He held himself still while Crawley lowered himself onto Aziraphale’s beautiful cock. Aziraphale could hold himself still no longer and bucked his hips, driving his cock deeper into Crawley. Crawley stuttered for a moment then began to move his body. Aziraphale held onto those gorgeous hips to keep guiding Crawley.

Crawley’s cock was trapped into between them, bobbing obscenely against his hard, planed body. Aziraphale reached for his prize, grasped it and began to stroke him at the same rhythm of his own hips. Crawley whispered,  
“Oh yes! Aziraphale, please!”  
Aziraphale drove himself harder and faster into the Demon, he felt an unfamiliar warmth bloom in his belly. He shot his release into the Demon. Crawley’s eyes widened, then he looked into Aziraphale’s eyes with such awe and wonder that Aziraphale’s eyes grew moist.

Aziraphale kept on stroking his Demon’s cock until Crawley eyes closed, he shook and then found his release, all over Aziraphale’s soft belly. Crawley lay down on top of his Angel, smearing his release all over. Crawley lazily dragged a finger across Aziraphale’s chest, scooping some of the joint wetness up and popping it into Aziraphale's mouth, before scooping up some for himself. Aziraphale's eyes widened.  
“Mmm, Angel. If I had known that you tasted this good, I would have had you on the very first day.”

Aziraphale smile was blinding. Crawley got up, to his feet and extended a hand to the Angel. Aziraphale expended a frivolous miracle to clean them up (the first of many, over the millennia).


End file.
